beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Allusions
This is a list of allusions to pop culture found throughout Beelzebub. General= Characters *In Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, each of the 24 Pillar Generals are named after the Alphabet of Angels. All higher-ranking members are also named after a mythological reptile. *The name of the Killer Six Elements group is based off the Six Great Elements from Shingon Buddhism. Miscellaneous *Furuichi owns a PS2, albeit known as a PlayStephany 2 rather than a PlayStation 2. He also owns a game known as Biohusband 4, a parody of Resident Evil 4, otherwise known as Biohazard 4 in Japan. *En owns a Mega _rive (Sega Genesis) and a Super Fa__com (SNES) *En's favorite soda is Calpis. |-| Manga= Chapter 1 *When Oga tries to decide what to do with Beelzebub upon first meeting him, he contemplates his options in the format of a game menu from the video game series Dragon Quest. Chapter 12 *The title of the chapter references an act by Japanese comedy duo Monster Engine entitled Playing of the Gods Who Found Spare Time Unmanageable (暇を持て余した神々の遊び, Hima o moteamashita kamigami no asobi). *After Hilda destroys Oga's video game console, Oga demands his Mildrath, Deathtamoor and Orgodemir back, all characters from the video game series Dragon Quest. Chapter 22 *After Furuichi manipulates Beelzebub to electrocute everyone in the pool, including Oga and Takashima's gang, Furuichi evilly declares a Gigadean attack (a thunder spell from the video game series Dragon Quest). Chapter 57 *The cover of the chapter features a Waikiki fast food restaurant in the background which has an upside-down McDonalds logo. Chapter 69 *In one booth at the Saint Ishiyama Festival, two students dressed up as Yūsuke Fujisaki (Bossun) and Kazuyoshi Usui (Switch) from Sket Dance advertise a "Sket" Dance Heaven event. In another booth, a student dressed up as Ageha Yoshina in front of a "Psychic Test" booth kneels to two other students dressed up as Kyle and Frederica, all from Psyren. Chapter 91 *Ittōsai's first lesson for Oga, Kunieda and the Teimō Shadow group involved stones. Oga initially thinks they will be trained like how Master Roshi trained Goku and Krillin from Dragon Ball: by throwing stones out into the water and finding them again. He also nicknames the Teimō Shadow group as the Four Krillin Brothers. Chapter 135 *When Quetzalcoatl introduces Oga to his set of games, Oga asks if one of them is Monster Hunter. Chapter 139 *Re-introducing herself to Hilda, Oga's Mother referred to herself as Big Mom from One Piece. Chapter 225 *Upon arriving in America and rescuing a truck driver from bandits, Oga, Furuichi and Hilda are offered a ride to Los Angeles. The driver plays on his radio and sings along to the song Route 66, originally composed and performed by the late American songwriter Bobby Troup. Permission was granted to use the lyrics in the manga. Chapter 226 *The title of the chapter, , is a parody of the film title, . New Year Special *Oga claims he respected a man who called for everyone to give him his cash in aura form. He was actually thinking of Goku from Dragon Ball Z about to defeat Kid Buu using a Super Spirit Bomb. |-| Anime= Episode 1 * In this and many other episodes we see anime series Gohan-kun on TV, which features its main hero Gohan-kun, which is a reference to Gohan-kun from Dragon Ball Z, the main villain Count Poo, which is a reference to Majin Buu from the same show (“count”, “伯爵”, possibly refers to Earl from D.Gray-man). The allusion is strengthened by most minor characters from the Gohan-kun show food-related names — it was also the case in DBZ (Radish, Carrot, Lettuce, Almond and many others). Episode 4 *Natsume mentions a brand of diapers having been sold out in his store after becoming popular on Chirper, a parody of Twitter. Episode 11 *Himekawa owns a cell phone with an interface replicating an Apple iPhone and a grape logo on the back. *A sign of can be seen in the background. This bank is a parody of . Episode 18 *Furuichi attempted working at a Starbugs coffee shop to woo himself some girls, a parody of Starbucks. Episode 25 *Tōjō asked Kazuya about a burger shop called Jabdonalds, a parody of McDonalds. Episode 27 *After transforming, Angelica says a variation of Sailor Moon's catchphrase "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!", replacing "the moon" with "my father", from the eponymous series Sailor Moon. Episode 36 *When he is about to fight, Oga says “I’m all fired up” (燃えて来たぞ), which is a signature warning of Daimaō Dragneel, main character from Fairy Tail. *In the next episode preview, Oga mistakes Zen-san for three different characters: a "carpenter", a "jack-of-all-trades man from the Yorozuya", and an "awkward person". Tōjō points out these characters are actually Gen-san, Gin-san and Ken-san, and that the children watching the show probably wouldn't know who the latter is. Gen-san is Genzō Tamura from the Hammerin' Harry video game series, known as Daiku no Gen-san in Japan. Gin-san is Gintoki Sakata from Gintama. Ken-san is Japanese actor Ken Takakura. Episode 47 *While typing a message faking himself as Lamia to En, Kanzaki uses the line "Let's To Love-Ru Darkness!". *One of Wasboga's spoken lines is "I don't have a single regret in my life!" (我が生涯に一片の悔いなし!, Waga shōgai ni ippen no kuinashi!). This line is an allusion to his voice actor, Kenji Utsumi, who originally spoke the line as Raoh's dying words from Hokuto no Ken. Episode 51 *The theme and title of the episode are based off the series Maria-sama ga Miteru. The Taniyurikai girls gang seen within the episode is based off the student officer organization Yamayurikai. The three known members of the Taniyurikai are also based off their respective characters in the Yamayurikai's Rosa Foetida Family, even sharing their names. Both the characters in Maria-sama ga Miteru and the Taniyurikai were also voiced by the same three voice actresses. In the Taniyurikai, Torii even proclaims that "Maria-sama is watching them". *In the next episode preview, Koma-chan shouts the phrase "Next Beelze's HINT: Super Freeze Phenomenon!". This phrase comes from the "Next Conan's HINT" segments of the Detective Conan anime. Episode 52 *The title of the episode is based off the title of the British novel . The "100 Delinquents" counting song heard within the episode is also based off "10 Little Injuns", the original version of the nursery rhyme 'Ten Little Indians. *The expression that Furuichi mentions in relation to Shimokawa writing "good naito" on the bathroom stall is , a possible allusion to Japanese professional boxer Daisuke Naito. |-| Other Media= Long Novel *The long novel is based on the well-known Chinese novel Journey to the West, known as Saiyūki in Japanese. An extra chapter also exists as a short preview of the long novel, while episode 49 is a partial adaptation.